


How it started.

by mrs_s



Series: Royal Problems [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_s/pseuds/mrs_s
Summary: Jaemin see it in the King's eyes.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Royal Problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607794
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	How it started.

Jaemin sees it in the King’s eyes. They way the King’s eyes trails after the foreign prince, eyes following every movement of the prince’s body as he performs a dance in front of the court. 

Jaemin feels his heart contract painfully but his face never betrays the emotions he feels. It’s been a long time since he has seen Jeno’s face light up so brightly and an ugly feeling is clawing at his heart. Jaemin sits still, face devoid of any emotion, beside his King, his husband, his Jeno.

Later when he is in the safety of his room, he cries. Ugly tears, which leave him breathless and gasping for air. 

Later when there is no more tears left and his body is tired beyond words he tries to sleep. He tosses around his big bed but sleep eludes him. He is restless, his body tired but still thrumming with emotions. He turns and his eyes lands on the small statue of a dog that Jeno had presented him with during their courtship and he feels his heart beat painfully. He turns around with a huff and his eyes fall on another one of Jeno’s gifts to him. 

He wants to scream. Everything reminds him of Jeno and he wants to claw his eyes out so he doesn’t have to look at the things that remind him of Jeno. 

He sits up on the bed and flings away the covers. He feels dizzy as he tries to stand up and the cold of the floor sends a shiver through his body. He takes the cloak from where it is draped over the chair and pulls it over himself as he walks to the door. 

Jisung is there when he opens the door and a deep feeling of shame overcomes him as he sees Jisung eye him with pity.

“My Prince, its past your bed time.” He murmurs. Hands already reaching to push Jaemin back into his room.

“I just want to clear my mind a bit. Let me just take a breather in the garden Jisung.” He pleads. Jisung’s face scrunches as so often it does when he has to take a difficult decision. “Please Jisung, only for a few moments.” 

“Okay.” Jisung sighs. “But anything happens and you come back straight to your room. No questions asked.” Jaemin nods and pushes the door wider, already walking away.

He hears Jisung follow him from a distance and he feels grateful for it. 

The air is colder out and he shivers despite the coat over his body. A new coat is draped over him and he looks at Jisung, his upper body bare of the official guard’s coat. He tries to give it back but Jisung presses the coat tighter around his body. 

“I don’t want you sick my Prince.” He says as he moves back to maintain a distance between them. 

“Thank you.” Jaemin whispers and he knows that even with the distance between then Jisung can hear him. His hearing trained to pick out even the smallest of noise.

The sky is clear with stars shining brightly and Jaemin curses. Why does it have to be so beautiful today of all nights? 

“Jisung can I have some privacy.” Jaemin chokes out. Eyes already filling up with tears. 

“You know I cannot do that my Prince.” 

Jaemin nods. He knows it, but he cannot bear to cry in front of him. He cannot break down. Fat tear drops are already rolling down his face and he desperately tries to control himself but a sob rips out of his mouth before he can swallow it down. 

“Hyung.” And strong arms warp around him. “It’ll be okay Hyung.” Jisung murmurs into his hair and Jaemin feels the little control he had slip. 

He desperately clings onto Jisung and cries out. His body shaking with every sob and his breathing ragged. 

“I wanna see my mother.” He cries into Jisung’s neck. “I miss her.”

“I miss aunty too.” Jisung whispers. 

“I wanna go back home. I miss them.” 

“I miss them too.” 

He doesn’t know how long he cries into Jisung shoulders but when he feels better he removes himself from the warms embrace and smiles at Jisung. 

“Thank you Sungie.” He ruffles Jisung’s hair to which the other whines and pulls back, hands rearranging his hair. 

“Don’t worry hyung you will always be my priority.” Jisung says seriously and Jaemin feels his heart break a little.

“Baby, you should be your own priority.” He starts but Jisung is already shaking his head and he knows that the battle is already lost. 

He marvels at the growth his younger cousin has had. He was just a little boy when he had been chooses to accompany Jaemin to a new kingdom. He was a child back then and Jaemin feels guilty that he was the reason Jisung had lost a normal upbringing. As normal as a branch of the royal family would have had.

“Let’s go back hyung. It will be daybreak soon. You need to sleep.” 

He lets his cousin pull him towards the exit of the garden.

Maybe God really hates him because on the way back they meet the reason of heartbreak.

Prince Renjun is a beauty, he cannot deny that and he looks even more ethereal in the white sleeping gown he is wearing.

His hair is a mess, lips swollen and Jaemin can see a bit of red bruises peeking out from the gown.

He feels himself freeze and he see the exact moment Prince Renjun sees them because he too stops, eyes widening a bit. Jisung’s hand tightens around his wrist.

“Prince Jaemin.” Renjun bows, his expression guilty. 

“King Jaemin.” 

“Pardon?” Prince Renjun looks at him, confusion written in his face.

“Its King Jaemin, Prince Renjun.” His voice sounds hoarse. “I am still the lawful husband of King Jeno and until he disposes of me I will continue being the King of this kingdom and you would do well to remember that.” 

“Beg your pardon King Jaemin.” Renjun says stiffly, eyes downcast. 

Jaemin looks at him. Prince Renjun is beautiful, petite and short enough for Jeno to envelope his body with his. He feels bile rise up to his throat. 

“You seem a bit underdressed for a walk at this time of the night Prince Renjun.” He says trying to sound as casual as he can be. “Jisung you better walk Prince Renjun to his quarters or he may lose his way.” 

Both of them start to protest but he quickly silences them with a glare and a finger held up.

“It’s not a request.” He orders and moves past Renjun trying hard not to shove the smaller man. “Oh! And Prince Renjun I wound recommend you get some powder from the maids allocated to you to hide your –“ He points to his neck and sees the other quickly slap a hand over his neck. “And I would also recommend you see a tailor soon to prepare gowns for yourself. I don’t like seeing people in my cloths.” He feels his heart burn with mirth when he hears Renjun gasp softly. 

He walks away, his heart heavy with betrayal, tears falling down his cheeks and trying his best to not make any sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews are accepted but please be kind with your reviews it's my first time.


End file.
